greatnuclearwarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Nuclear War
The Great Nuclear War '''started and ended on October 28, where the USSR and USA launched their nuclear arsenals at one another. Once the last atomic bomb had fallen, the world was plunged into darkness. Build Up It all started with a plane. '''16: US U-2 plane discovers soviet missiles in Cuba 17: US troops are moved to the southeast 18: President Kennedy is visited by Soviet Foreign Minister Andrei Gromyko 20: Kennedy decides on invasion, and a speech is prepared to notify the american public 22: President Kennedy phones former Presidents Hoover, Truman and Eisenhower to brief them on the situation. Kennedy briefs the cabinet and congressional leaders on the situation. British Prime Minister Harold Macmillan informed by telephone 7:00 PM; American Public informed of Invasion Plans 23: Project Greek Island enacted; Congress Moved to Greenbrier and Pentagon moved to Raven Rock US Marines/Navy move into position around Cuba Weak blockade is put into effect 24: US makes landfall in Cuba Soviet Premier forewarns Kennedy against further activity Pope John XXIII implores peace of Soviet Premier 25: US captures Santiago Castro sends word to the USSR 26: Rioting breaks out outside Soviet Embassy United Nations continues open debate Soviet Premier Sends aide to Cuba, attempting to break the US’s naval blockade 27: US forces are met by Soviet carpet bombings after blockade is broken and Soviet aircraft carriers enter Caribbean Waters A Small U.S Air Force Base In Damascus, Arkansas Is Vaporized By A Thermonuclear Blast. The Great Nuclear War begins. Most NATO missiles are aimed at the Warsaw Pact, though in a surprise move, the French refuse to launch their missiles and even more surprisingly are spared from soviet attack because of their refusal to fire upon the United States. 28: The Great Nuclear War ends at approximately 2:00 this morning. This war has many names. The Great Nuclear War, World War III, the Final War, but no matter what you call it, targets worldwide were destroyed, and the results of this total nuclear exchange are close to the frantic forecasts of the General Public. This results in more than a billion people killed initially, and another billion in the Winter of 1962 and the following famines and fallout. With the world largely devastated, and most of the Northern and parts of the Southern Hemisphere in ruins, the estimated survivors in these areas desperately try to keep together what is left of their societies. They are facing challenges that we would consider third-world today. After an horrifying first few years Post-War, a few regions, territories, and countries stabilize and master basic problems such as food, water, and defense. As time passes and the recovery continues, new (sometimes shocking) nations are formed. The fragile new world order emerges and it soon become obvious that initial hopes of some survivors for a united mankind (or at least warfare and destruction being ended forever) are indeed naive. Famine, disease, and lack of resources provoke conflicts and wars in large parts of the world, potentially threatening all recovery. New dangers to this fragile world have emerged all throughout, destroying some of what has been accomplished in the last 50 years...